


Ruined

by YetAnother



Series: Obsessive Memories [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bossy Bottom Malzahar, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's finally consensual guys, Light Bondage, M/M, Questionably Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: Malzahar has been permanently altered by the drugs Kassadin forced down his throat. With new, strange, barely remembered memories swimming in his head, he finds himself wanting to return to Kassadin's arms.





	Ruined

Malzahar's eyes never really fully regained their glow since that day. It might be easy for any of the other champs to ignore, but to Kassadin it stands out every time he sees the prophet on the rift. The echo in his voice is softer, and he has taken up walking when off the rift, rather than always hovering. It makes Kassadin wonder just how powerful those drugs Singed gave him are.

Not that Malzahar seems any weaker for it, or is acting any different. In his free time he still researches the void and leads his cult. He still hates Kassadin and glares at the man any time they see each other.

It's a surprise for Kassadin when Malzahar walks up to him, hands up to show no intent of starting a fight – doing so on the Institute's ground would cause much trouble for both of them. His eyes show a calm fury.

Malzahar does not bother with a greeting for his most hated enemy. "You ruined me." Is all he says, rage bubbling under his voice, not yet breaking through the calm tone.

"The void did that." Kassadin responds, hesitant to be too rude but not in much of a mood to get into an argument.

"I came here to propose a deal, stop being an ass."

"You came up to me and insulted me, where the hell is the deal?"

"I was getting to it, you impatient bastard." Malzahar sighs in frustration. "You ruined me." He repeats.

Time passes. "I'm still not hearing a deal."

"This is hard for me to say." Malzahar sighs and wipes a hand across his face, pulling his scarf down. "Ever since you drugged me," He says in as accusatory a tone as possible, "I've felt different. I can remember these things... But I don't know if they're real... And it makes my head hurt." He pauses again. "I've been thinking about you a lot, and not in the normal hateful way. I really... I really..." Malzahar growls in frustration. "You obviously want me, right? That's why you raped me. Twice."

Kassadin doesn't want to say it was actually three times, so he just agrees. "Yes, I... I want you a lot."

"I want you too." Malzahar admits.

They stare each other down after that, neither really sure what to do or say now.

Malzahar breaks the silence. "Take me to your room." He commands.

Kassadin nods and they start heading down the halls of the Institute in silence. They reach the room and enter inside. Malzahar starts stripping down as soon as the door closes behind them. Kassadin watches. When Malzahar is done he glares at Kassadin. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me fuck myself or are you going to participate?"

Kassadin shivers at the mental image. "Actually, I'd rather like to see that."

Malzahar rolls his eyes. "Give me the lube, then." He sits on the bed, his back against the wall, spreading his legs to give Kassadin a proper view. He takes the bottle of lube when handed it. He coats his fingers and reaches down to his hole. He stares Kassadin down as he rubs a finger against it. "I want you to strip for me." He hisses as he pushes a finger inside.

Kassadin slowly removes his clothes, his full attention on Malzahar as he watches the prophet finger himself. Malzahar mostly keeps eye contact, but occasionally looks down at the flesh that Kassadin is exposing. There's still anger in the prophet's eyes, but most of it is clouded by lust.

Kassadin is erect by the time he's naked – he almost finds it embarrassing how quickly he can get a boner in Malzahar's presence – and Malzahar beckons him forward.

Malzahar uses his free hand to pull Kassadin's mouth to his own and kisses his enemy. It's not loving like Kassadin wants, but it's full of want and lust which is close enough for him. Malzahar breaks away to ask, "Do you still have that rope?"

"I'm not letting you tie me up." Kassadin responds, still not fully trusting Malzahar.

Malzahar sneers. "I never said it was for you."

Kassadin feels his heart jump in excitement at the idea of tying up a willing Malzahar. He reaches under his bed and pulls out the rope. Malzahar stands and pushes Kassadin down onto the bed and then straddles him.

"Tie my wrists together behind my back, like last time." He commands as he puts his wrists behind himself and leans forward. Kassadin does as he's told, tying the knot to the best of his ability without being able to see it. "Now hold still, I'll tell you when you can move."

Malzahar moves his ass over Kassadin's erection, gently sliding down upon it. He hums in satisfaction once it's inside, and finally he looks content, happy, and soft, rather than prickly and angry like he had been. The glow in his eyes dims even further, but doesn't stop. He gently starts fucking himself on Kassadin's cock.

"I want..." Malzahar says, panting a bit between words, "I want you to hold onto the rope with one hand, and put the other on my hip." Kassadin does as he's told and Malzahar starts moving quicker as a reward. Malzahar moans and whines as he speeds up, his own cock starting to twitch and ache.

Kassadin reaches for it, but Malzahar stops suddenly and hisses, "I didn't say you could touch me." Kassadin puts his hands back into the proper positions as the prophet starts up again with a violently quick rhythm that has Kassadin gasping for breath. "You can move your hips now."

Kassadin starts thrusting up to meet Malzahar and it has the prophet arching his back in pleasure. "Can I touch you?" Kassadin asks, eyes on Malzahar's throbbing cock.

"I- I didn't hear-" A sharp gasp. "I didn't hear you say 'please'."

"Can I _please_ touch you?" Kassadin asks again, too blissed out to be angry at Malzahar's snark.

"Yes!" He cries after a particularly hard thrust. Kassadin grabs hold of Malzahar's erection and it only takes a few quick jerks before the prophet is cumming, his hips stuttering and slowing as he moans out Kassadin's name.

Kassadin pulls the now hazy prophet close, pressing their chests together as he continues to thrust inside of him. He kisses Malzahar needily, pressing his tongue into the prophet's blasphemous mouth.

As Malzahar lazily kisses back, Kassadin cums, pressing himself as deep inside his lover as he can, trying to get as much of his cum inside him as possible.

Once Kassadin finally calms he unties Malzahar's wrists. Malzahar doesn't pull away, and instead wraps his arms around Kassadin. They lay there, entangled and silent, sharing each others breaths.

Malzahar's voice is quiet as he speaks, "We were lovers once, weren't we?"

It pains Kassadin that Malzahar still doesn't remember. "We were." He answers solemnly.

"I don't have any memory of it." Malzahar admits as he traces the shapes of magical runes on Kassadin's chest. "But I can feel it now, pulling me to you. Whatever you gave me, it's let that ancient part of me free. I should kill you for messing with my mind." Despite the threat, there's no venom in his voice. "... We will never be like that again, will we?" Malzahar almost sounds sad.

Kassadin lost his hope years ago, but he doesn't want to say yes. "We're like that right now, and that's all that matters."

"We're going to destroy each other one day." Malzahar states, like a fact. "But until then, in our moments of need, let us always agree to find our strange comforts in each others arms. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one's dedicated to you, person who asked for Malz and Kass to have a happy end. Maybe it's not the happiest but I tried.


End file.
